


El regalo

by SarineCassius



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, RivaMika Week, levimika - Freeform, rivamika
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarineCassius/pseuds/SarineCassius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escrito para el día 2 de la RivaMika week 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	El regalo

El joven soldado corrió hacia las caballerizas lo más rápido que le permitieron sus pies. Cuando Levi daba una orden, lo urgente iba implícito, pero cuando decía que algo era urgente era porque lo quería para ayer. Así que reunió a todos los novatos y les dio sus órdenes: debían presentarse en la oficina de Levi y el que osara llegar oliendo a mierda de caballo, de patitas a la calle.

-Ah, por cierto- dijo antes de irse corriendo- Feliz cumpleaños Ackerman

Todos se apresuraron a tomar un baño y llegar presentables a la oficina del cabo Levi, donde él ya los esperaba.

-Ya era hora mocosos- dijo con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué parte de INMEDIATAMENTE fue la que no les quedó clara?

-Lo sentimos cabo- se adelantó Eren- tuvimos que tomar un baño primero

-Tch, pues ahora tendrán que esperar, porque tengo una reunión urgente y no sé cuánto tardará. No se atrevan a irse, porque si llego y no los encuentro, les va a pesar. ¿Entendido?

Caminó hasta la puerta y los chicos se alinearon para dejarlo pasar

-¿Y si nos da hambre?- preguntó Sasha

-Hay galletas sobre el escritorio

Levi salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Sasha se abalanzó sobre la caja de galletas y estuvo a punto de echarle mano cuando Armin la detuvo.

-Deberíamos compartirlas, ya saben, por ser cumpleaños de Mikasa

Así que los chicos comieron galletas, cuidando de no dejar boronitas sobre ningún lado en caso de que el cabo llegara en cualquier momento. Un par de horas después olvidaron el decoro y comenzaron a bromear y reír a sus anchas, acabaron con las galletas y la jarra de café. Connie estuvo a punto de abrir una botella de vino que encontraron oculta entre las gavetas del escritorio (porque claro que los habían registrado), pero Krista tuvo suficiente sentido común como para evitarlo.

Ya había anochecido cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Todos trataron de recomponerse y de poner todo en su lugar, pero quien se asomó no era Levi. Era el soldado que los había mandado a llamar por la mañana.

-Lo siento chicos, el cabo no podrá atenderlos hoy. Tienen permiso de retirarse

Entre suspiros de alivio y bromas, los reclutas del escuadrón 104 salieron de la oficina de su superior y caminaron juntos hacia el comedor.

-Yo los alcanzo luego, necesito ir al baño- dijo Mikasa separándose del grupo

Por supuesto, Mikasa no quería ir al baño. Subió hasta el techo, donde estaba segura de que encontraría a Levi mirando al cielo estrellado.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

-Pensé que te gustaría pasar el día con tus amigos y alejada de las caballerizas- le contestó sin siquiera voltearse a mirarla

-¿Galletas, Levi?

-Galletas muy caras, Ackerman, directas desde Stohess

Mikasa sonrió y se sentó a su lado, los dos en silencio por unos minutos.

-Puedes ser muy dulce cuando quieres- se levantó, no sin antes darle un suave beso en los labios

Levi se fue tras ella, sonriendo.

-Feliz no cumpleaños a mí

 


End file.
